In the field of microwave oven, new distinct configuration of automatic drawer type is emerging of late, for which this invention is intended for a further improvement.
Traditional microwave ovens are frequently installed on counter-top, where cooking exhaust of mostly steam vapor is usually continuously ventilated from behind the oven by a fan system.
Drawer type microwave ovens are installed built-in as enclosed inside the kitchen counter below the waist level; ventilation with a fan system is limited in quantity.
To name an example of the outcome of the above, vapor is more likely to leak from the gap between the door and the cooking chamber, especially near the top part; dew deposit there can be annoying to the customer. This invention is intended to minimize the annoyance in this respect.